1. Field
The present invention relates generally to establishing a secure wireless connection with a peer device.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer networks that wirelessly transfer data over short distances are becoming prevalent due to advantages over traditional wired connections that use cables. BLUETOOTH and ZIGBEE are examples of standards for short range peer networks. However, wireless communications between peer devices generally requires user involvement to pair the peer devices.
There is therefore a need for a technique for establishing wireless connections with a peer device without requiring repeated user involvement.